Day with Yuki and Shuichi
by blindeyes7
Summary: Shuichi comes home early from work one day for find Yuki hard a work on his next novel. So Shuichi and Yuki have a little adventure.


Chapter 1

"Tadaima" Yuki heard, as he worked on this latest novel, which was then followed by a loud thud as Shuichi tried to take off his shoes in a hurry to greet the working novelist. 

Temporarily stopping Yuki counted in his head 'Three two one' and on cue the door to the office slammed open and Yuki soon found himself being smothered by a certain pink hair singer.

"Get off of me you brat," Yuki growled "Can't you see I am trying to work? And besides why are you back so early?"

"We ended work early today, so I got to come home. Isn't it great!" Shuichi yelled hugging his precious Yuki tighter. 

"Sure" Yuki said while trying to get back to his work and ignore Shuichi, although he found it rather hard with singer still attached to his side. 

"Don't you want to know why I'm home so early?" Shuichi asked as he continues to distract Yuki from his work.

"Not really but your probably going to tell me any way." Yuki responded doing his best to continue writing. 

"Yep" Shuichi squeaked as he sat his self on the desk next the Yuki's laptop. 

**Flashback **

_Earlier that day at NG_

"_Shuichi you're late again today!" K yelled as the lead singer of Bad Luck walked into the studio that morning. _

"_Only by five minutes. That's not that late." Shuichi cried when he found a gun suddenly pointed at his head. _

"_Late is late. You were late today, yesterday, and the day before. Now are you going to be late tomorrow?" K asked as he continued to point the gun at Shuichi._

"_NO" Shuichi whimpered._

"_Good. Now lets get to work." K said happily as he put down his gun allowing Shuichi to join his band mates for practice. _

"_Why does k have to do that every time I'm late?" Shuichi asked Hiro leaning his head on his shoulder. _

"_Well you are late a lot." __Suguru__ responded _

"_I thought I said get to work." K said as he fired a bullet at the wall next to where the members of Bad Luck were standing. _

"_Alright" Hiro said picking up his guitar to prepare to play, when every thing went black. _

**End Flashback**

"Apparently K hit some wiring in the wall which did some stuff that I don't really know about but it caused the electricity to go out including the back up generators. So Tohma told everyone to go home until the electrician got everything fixed. So here I am. Isn't it great." Shuichi said finishing his story. 

"Yeah, well since your here make yourself useful and get me a beer." Yuki demanded as he lit himself another cigarette. 

"Okay" Shuichi sang as he hopped off the desk and skipped out of the office to fetch the writer a beer. Yuki then resumed his work, only to miss Shuichi's arms around his although he would never admit it. Hearing the door to the office reopen Yuki looked up from this laptop at a rather sad looking Shuichi.

"Where's my beer?" Yuki asked when he noticed that Shuichi walked back in with out this beer.

"Well we're out of beer Yuki. Actually we are pretty much out of almost everything." Shuichi told Yuki. 

By everything he meant everything. Most importantly he meant that he was out of his supply of strawberry Pocky. Not believing the singer Yuki stood and walked into the kitchen followed closely by Shuichi. Yuki then precededto rummage through out the kitchen.

"Wow we really are out of almost everything." he said while looking into a very empty refrigerator.

"Told you so." Shuichi laughed as Yuki slammed the door to the refrigerator shut and headed to the front door. 

"Were are you going?" a confused Shuichi asked, when Yuki began to put on his jacket and shoes. 

"To the store to get food and beer. Plus I am almost out of cigarettes." the novelist stated while tying his shoes. 

"I want to come to." said a very excited Shuichi.

"No" Yuki countered

"Please, Yuki."

"I Said No"

"Yuki, Please"

"No means No!"

"But I want to come. Please let me come. Please." Shuichi begged as he clung to Yuki while making the saddest looking face he could muster.

**5 Minutes later**

"Will you be Quiet!" demanded Yuki as he griped the steering wheel tighter getting very annoyed with Shuichi as he sung along with the radio on the way to the store. 

"I said you could come not that you could talk." Yuki practically yelled at Shuichi when he did not stop singing. 

"I'm not talking. I'm Singing" Shuichi countered which earned him a rather nasty glare for Yuki causing him to stop his singing. He then decided look out the window so as to not anger Yuki any further. 

'This is going to be a long day.' Yuki thought to himself as he continued his drive to the store.


End file.
